Washing animals can be troublesome and time consuming. Animals often shy away from water ejected from a hose pipe, which is sometimes noisy. Moreover, use of a hose to wash an animal, which is typical in the art, frequently applies more water than is necessary, ejects water somewhat uncontrollably, and often results in the user getting wet as well. This renders washing an animal an unpleasant experience for all involved.
What is needed is a hand attachable animal washing apparatus that enables singlehanded control of water flow through a plurality of openings to direct application of controlled water flow to an animal while maintaining the user's other hand unencumbered to comfort the animal in question, or secure said animal in place, or otherwise administer additional accouterments desirably wielded during washing. The present hand attachable animal washing apparatus therefore prevents the user from getting wet, enables more controlled application of water to the animal, and lessens discontent of the animal by operating less visibly and quieter than a hose, while enabling the user to coax and comfort the animal with said user's free hand.